


Players

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a cardsharper, Jensen is an owner of the casino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Игроки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19146) by Alix. 



> Based on Alix's fic - [Players](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=1209&sid=e354ed76af7504f14c1d63cd52e05463) (russian language)


End file.
